


In Chains

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby leaves Belle chained up in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Chains

He was laughing as he walked in, the condescending, low chuckle she'd come to expect from him in this world. As he emerged from the shadows she could see him grinning, and he somehow managed to swagger, even with his cane.

She was _so_ not in the mood.

"Well, well, well, dearie... What _have_ you gotten yourself into?" Belle glared at him and very nearly snapped a snarky answer back at him, but she could see the imp struggling to burst out of the new (or old, however that worked) skin he wore, and mishcief danced in his eyes. Rumplestiltskin still did enjoy perverse and bizarre situations. Fighting with him would do no good right now. It might, in fact, egg him on even more.

"Ruby tricked me. I was supposed to be locking her up, but she got me instead." The bastard smirked at her then, coming so close to her that when he spoke again, he was whispering in her ear.

"I see." Belle tried to clamp down on the shiver that ran down her spine as his lips grazed her ear. She knew she'd failed when she literally felt him smile against her as her continued. "And what, my dear, would you like me to do about your situation?"

Unable to conceal her annoyance any longer, Belle heaved a sigh, backed as far away from him as she could, and lifted her wrists as high as she could and shook the manacles, looking at him significantly.

"Oh, but, dearie," he chuckled, his smile morphing fully into the child-like glee she remembered so well from the old land, "I haven't the key. And, of course, you wouldn't want me to use magic..."


End file.
